justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cool for the Summer
"Cool for the Summer" von ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a woman in a casual summer get-up with tied black hair, wears sunglasses, a black vest, an orange and aqua bandeau top, dark blue glitter shorts, and black gladiator high heel boots. Background The background is mainly pink with colored lines and circles. During the chorus, dark squares appear in the center. Such squares flash red and rotate. As they spiral forth, a twirling line is present behind them and change shape. Gold Moves There are 3''' Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All: Throw your right arm up, and then throw your left arm up while putting your right arm down. Coolos pictos-sprite gold move.png|All Gold Moves Animation (68).gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Cool for the Summer appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Palm Tree Trivia *This is the first song by Demi Lovato in the main series, after she was featured in Just Dance Kids, Just Dance Kids 2014 and Just Dance: Disney Party. ** This is her fourth song in the series altogether after Here We Go Again, Give Your Heart a Break and This Is Me. *"F**k" is censored, but "cherry" isn't, despite its inappropriate context. *There is a flame-like effect behind the dancer that could possibly be recycled from Dancing Diva. *The dancer reuses moves from Love You Like A Love Song, Flashdance ... What A Feeling and Hey Mama. *The Gold Move from this song is similar to the Beta move from Roar.Roar beta picto.png *This song was revealed during the MTV VMAs after Demi's performance of this song. *The dancer's outfit resembles what Demi Lovato was wearing in the music video for the same song. *When the chorus is played, the background resembles the one from Dance All Nite. *In the seventh generation console versions of the game, after playing this song and unlocking the avatar for the song, the avatar's collar is purple. However, when you view it in the avatar shop, the collar is golden with some spikes. **This also happened with Birthday’s avatar on Just Dance 2015, where the avatar was missing the red lipstick when unlocking it. Gallery Cool for the summer HD Square Real.png|Cool for the Summer 307.png|Just Dance 2016 Avatar Dancer.png Cool For The Summer.png|Extraction proxyd.jpg Cool for the summer3.png coolos pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Coolos wii avatar.jpg|The different avatar when unlocking it on seventh generation consoles on Just Dance 2016 (note the different coloured vest) Videos Demi Lovato - Cool for the Summer (Official Video) Just Dance 2016 - Cool For The Summer - Demi Lovato - 5 Stars Just Dance Now - Cool for the Summer 5* Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - Cool For The Summer - ☆☆☆☆☆ References Site Navigation en:Cool for the Summeres:Cool for the Summerfr:Cool For The Summerit:Cool for the Summer Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Rock-Lieder Kategorie:Lieder von Demi Lovato Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Saubere Versionen Kategorie:Alexandra Trovato